


Annoyance

by theyre_called_my_sandals



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anger Management, Angry Sara Lance, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Gideon is their mom lets be real, Hurt Ray Palmer, Poor Ray Palmer, Ray Palmer is a morning person, Ray Palmer-centric, Sara Lance has Anger Issues, Sara Lance is NOT a morning person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyre_called_my_sandals/pseuds/theyre_called_my_sandals
Summary: Ray Palmer's optimism could be very annoying, especially at six in the morning. The man himself got on people's nerves from time to time. Everyone knew these things. Sometimes they forgot that Ray knew it too.(I suck at summaries, basically Sarah gets annoyed at Ray when in a bad mood and reacts in an extreme way, and both of them feel guilty afterwords).





	1. The Incident

SARA POV

It was too early for this. Sara had never been a morning person, and she didn't get why they had to fix the anachronism right now. Time wasn't exactly relevant on the Waverider. That didn't seem to matter to anyone else, as they got themselves ready to stop Hitler from interfering in the American Civil War.

When had this become their lives? Ugh. Sara chugged down more coffee than could be considered "healthy" because she knew she wasn't going to last through this mission otherwise.

  
Everyone was eating and making small talk while waiting to hear Sarah's plan. Jax and Stein were trying to get Zari to settle some debate on privacy they were having. Zari was tuning them out in favor of pretending to gag as Nate and Amaya did disgustingly cute couple things. Ray was lecturing Mick on hygiene or something while Mick glared at him.

"Just mind your own business Haircut."

"I would, if it weren't so disgusting! You need to fix this, it's unsanitary!"

"Unsanitary? Next you'll say sharing food with Axl is unsanitary!"

"Yes it- wait you do WHAT? Mick how are you still alive, we need to get you to the med bay, do you know how many diseases that thing probably has?" Ray tried to drag him to the med bay but Mick slapped his hand and Ray let go. He gave up with a huff, after a long lecture that no one listened to and a promise that Mick would be inspected at some point.

Sarah rolled her eyes at all of them. How they were awake enough to be doing any of this was beyond her, she would be good to sleep for a week, but as captain she wasn't allowed to take that time off.

Their game-plan was that everyone except Ray and Jax would infiltrate the Confederate and Union Armies, Hitler would be captured quietly and brought back to his time period once everyone was memory-swiped. The ship was damaged so while they did that, Ray and Jax would run repairs. Simple.

  
She announced the Plan to the team and was met with only one complaint about Jax and Stein being separated, to which she told them to suck it up. Ray was very happy with his task for some reason. Of course he was, when was Ray Palmer not the happiest man on Earth? Of course he's going to throw a whole party about his assignment while she drags herself through hers. She really didn't get why this couldn't have waited a few hours.

  
The next few moments were a blur. She said something about how unnecessarily happy Ray was, and he made some joke about it beating her misery at the task she had assigned to herself. They went back and forth a few times. She was getting angrier but Ray wasn't getting it.

He wasn't getting that she was pissed at him. She knew she had no reason to be, but that didn't help he get over it. He shouldn't be in this good of a mood this early. It was unnatural and so flipping irritating.

  
Next thing she knew she had punched him. Hard. He stumbled back, grabbing his face. Pain and betrayal flashed across his face, for only an instant before they were hidden and he looked more confused than anything, still rubbing his jaw. Sarah instantly felt terrible, Ray didn't come close to deserving that. She had no reason to get that annoyed and even less of a reason to hit him, and was just about to apologize when he beat her to speaking.

  
"Jeez Sarah, if you were in that terrible of a mood you could have just said so, I could have made you cornbread that you love," he joked. She had just barely avoided breaking his jaw, and he wasn't mad. He should be mad. He should yell or scream, or do SOMETHING besides instantly forgive her and maintain his good mood and joking demeanor. This pissed her off like nothing else. "Ooh or some of that-"

She launched herself at him, punching, kicking, clawing, banging his head, and abusing every inch of him. Jax and Mick managed to pull her off eventually, and held her back (with some help from Amaya in gorilla She calmed down and looked at Ray who was now lying unconscious on the floor, blood coming from just about everywhere. Stein was examining him while Nate got ready to carry him to the med bay.

Everyone was looking at her like she was a complete stranger. She couldn't blame them. She didn't have any clue how to react to her own actions. She didn't know how she did something like that. She didn't think she was capable of hurting someone on her own team, and here she was, doing it without even meaning to.

She didn't know how this happened, and she didn't know what she or the rest of the team was going to do about it. Oh god, the rest of the team was going to hate her, weren't they? Would Ray hate her? She didn't know. She didn't know anything, except that she had screwed things up big time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you change one letter in ray’s name then it becomes rat. (real notes at the end, i just though everyone would want to see this asap)

RAY POV

“Hello Dr. Palmer, I’m glad you’re awake, would you like me to alert the rest of the team?”

“Ugh no thanks Gideon, I’m fine,” Ray grunted rubbing his head in pain. “Hey Gideon, why am I not completely healed?”

“My deepest apologies Dr. Palmer but the ship is not at full functioning capacity, so I was unable to heal you. You were brought here so I could monitor you, but I’m afraid you were left at the mercy of Dr. Stein’s medical skills.”

“Thanks Gideon,” Ray leaned back in the chair, still in a lot of pain. Mostly in his head. Everywhere else hurt but his head felt like he had gotten 13 concussions at once. Eventually he sighed and got himself out of the chair and tested his ability to stand. Sore, but not too bad, he was fine.

Ray decided to go to his room, mostly for lack of anything else to do. Somehow he made it to his room without incident. He didn’t run into anyone and didn’t fall over despite his head spinning. Ray figured that he probably did have a concussion, and a pretty bad one from the way his head was going.

He undressed himself and looked in the mirror. He did not look good. There was bruising everywhere, with lots of cuts littered around. he touched different parts of his body and noticed particular tenderness in his chest and right arm. He couldn't see any signs of medical care. He loved the man, but Dr. Stein was not the greatest doctor.

“Hey Gideon, did you figure out my diagnosis?”

“You have an extremely severe concussion, 3 broken ribs, severe bruising everywhere, a hairline fracture in your wrist, and several small wounds all over your body.”

”Oh. That’s....How come my arm isn’t in a cast?”

“Dr. Stein wanted to wait till you were awake, he needed you to be conscious in order to position your arm the right way to cast it.”

“Oh, alright, I guess I shouldn’t have left the med bay in that case.”

“That would appear an unwise choice Dr. Palmer.” Ray lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He could read or watch tv or do literally anything because of his concussion so he tried to sleep, but instead found himself pulled deep into thought.

Sara hit him. One of his best friends attacked him and injured him so bad he barely managed to walk to his room. He wondered what he did. Sara wasn’t an irrational person, he wondered what he did to make her mad. Maybe he was too annoying? Or loud, sometimes he was loud.

Sara wasn’t a morning person, he probably just got on her nerves. But that was an extreme reaction for just annoying her, this had to have been building up for awhile. How many times had she talked herself out of doing this? How many times had he annoyed her to the point that she thought about doing this?

Or maybe it was spur of the moment. Sara wasn’t cruel, she wouldn’t want to hurt anyone. But had he deserved it? He definitely deserved it, she wouldn’t have done it if he hadn’t deserved it. He had to be better. He had to be better. This wasn’t Sara’s fault, she only hurt people when they had it coming, so it was by a fault of his. He would be better, and he would fix this. He fell asleep set with that conviction.

 

“No Please no IM SORRY!” Ray woke up with a scream. He wildly looked around his room, immediately regretting it as his vision started spinning. He flopped back onto the pillow and let his breath even out.

Wait.

Had he just had a nightmare.....about Sara? One of his best friends? Or, maybe someone who used to be one of his best friends. She probably hated him now. ‘Maybe it was just irrational mistake?’ a small hopeful part of his brain wondered, but that part was quickly shut down, because Sara didn’t do irrational. She had spent years with the League Of Assasins, everything she did was carefully calculated and measured. She had meant to do this. And so he must have deserved it.

When his head felt right enough, he sat up in his bed. “Hey Gideon, what time is it?”

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint you Dr. Palmer but I don’t believe it’s any time right now.”

“Haha Gideon, you know what I meant,” Ray rolled his eyes and regretted it when it made his headache flare up even more.

“The team is getting ready to have dinner, I suggest you join them since you haven’t eaten since early yesterday.”

“Yesterday?”

“Yes, Dr. Palmer. Professor Stein kept you sedated for the day because your brain waves were unstable, so you haven’t eaten since yesterday morning.”

“Huh. That explains the dizziness, i’m guessing I haven’t had any water either?”

“That would be correct Dr. Palmer.”

“Yikes, Stein really is a terrible doctor.” Ray joked as he pushed himself off the bed and made his way to the kitchen. He didn’t know what he was expecting but somehow the dead silence that came when everyone saw him caught him off guard.

He knew his face was completely busted up, but he covered the rest of himself with clothing. Apparently that wasn’t going to make this any less awkward.

“Whats poppin’?” Really? THATS what he was going to say after taking the public beating of his life in front of his team? ‘What’s poppin?’? God he was ridiculous, no wonder Sara apparently hated him. Speaking of Sara “Where’s our fearless captain?” He tried to joke. He didn’t know why, this wasn’t exactly a joking situation. Maybe that’s why Sara hated him, he had been making a lot of bad jokes yesterday.

“Oh um she’s.....” Stein trailed off.

“We locked her in the holding cell.” Mick laughed, and Zari hit him and sent him a look. “What? That’s what we did.” He defended himself, shrugging.

“Why?” Ray asked. He couldn’t understand why they would lock her up, she hadn’t done anything wrong. It was his fault for pissing her off.

“Why? Because dude, she knocked the crap out of you, don’t know if she can be trusted anymore, might have something wrong in the head,” Nate tried to laugh it off and ease the tension. It semi worked. “Now come on, eat some food, I’m sure you’re starving, and then we gotta get Stein to cast up that arm of yours.”

“Yikes, first Sara does a number on you and now you gotta be on the recurring end of Stein’s medical care? Nate I think he needs a beer, not food,” Jax laughed, passing Ray a plate.

“I’m terribly sorry, but I fear a alcohol may worsen Dr. Palmer's already undesirable condition.”

“Oh come on Gideon, if you don’t tell them I won’t,” Jax pretended to attempt bribing the AI. Ray drank water because that's the only thing Jax couldn't spike without him knowing, and the meal passed by with a relatively low tension level. Ray managed to enjoy himself a fair amount, minus his blaring headache, dizziness, and an overall extreme level of soreness. He had fun, and learned a valuable lesson: you never know how dehydrated you are until you finally drink water.

Soon enough, however he had to go to the med bay, where he would be treated by Professor Stein. Oh joy. He wondered why the ship still hadn’t been fixed, but when he asked he was given looks, so he dropped it.

Dr. Stein’s healing method was akin to torture.

“Professor I swear to God your method of ‘fixing’ me hurts more than obtaining the actual injury did!"

“Well I’m sorry Raymond but I am not this kind of doctor, and it’s time you all realized this, and stop criticizing my attempts.”

“Then can’t Nate or Jax or Amaya, or anyone who isn’t you do it? For the sake of your would-be patients, I’m very glad you're not a real doctor by the way.”

“How about I get Sara to do it then?” The professor instantly knew that that was a low blow. He shouldn’t have gone there. Ray showed no outwards emotion, so Stein just finished up as quickly as he could and sent Ray out with more painkillers than he could ever possibly need. Hopefully Ray wasn’t the type to develop an addiction.

Ray didn’t know how he felt about the Professor’s comment. Sara would probably do a better job than the Professor, she had been given basic medical training in the League Of Assassin's. But for some reason, Ray couldn’t stomach the idea of Sara being anywhere near him.

Ray didn’t have enough energy to analyze that, he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's chapter two! Again, I'm sorry if it's really bad I like never write. Also I forgot to put this in the summary or anywhere but all the character (especially Sara) are going to be WAY ooc. And yikes when I posted the first chapter I didn't really think anything of it but people have actually been reading and commenting and leaving kudos and I wasn't expecting it. Like not a ton of people but I wasn't expecting anything so, thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: not really but kinda. this chapter vaguely references an eating disorder kinda so don't read if that isn't good for you! (it doesn't mention it by name, it just mentions not eating for awhile).

GENERAL POV (BUT MOSTLY RAY AND SARA)  
Ray woke up and felt better than he had yesterday. His head still hurt but a bit less and he was slightly less sore everywhere. He was still in enough pain that he decided to take a few of the painkillers. He read the bottle and it said that for his size he should take two, but not on an empty stomach, so he grabbed two pills and took them with him to the kitchen. He had the food fabricator make him a blueberry muffin and sat down and ate it. Nate and Zari were also in the kitchen, but they were in some big discussion, so he just ate him muffin quietly.

Nate kept up his conversation with Zari, but couldn't focus on it anymore now that Ray was there. Yikes he looked terrible.He looked happier than he had the other day, which suggested that he felt better, but he looked almost worse. Zari also found herself sending worried glances at Ray, but tried to keep up her conversation with Nate. Everyone was trying their hardest not to be awkward around Ray, but it was hard to act as through nothing had happened.

When Ray was done he grabbed a glass of water and took the pills, before going back to his room. While in there he realized he hadn't changed his clothes from what he wore yesterday, so he changed into another long-sleeved sweater with jeans. He wanted to cover as many of his injuries as possible, but there was no hiding his face. He considered getting the fabricator to make him a turtleneck to hide the hand print on his throat, but decided against it, figuring that it would only bring attention to the fact that he was hiding something.

It was the equivalent of early morning on the ship and he decided to find out what had been going on in the past two days. The only way to do that would be to find the only person on the ship who he knew wouldn't lie to him, mostly because he didn't know how.

"Hey Mick, how come the ship isn't fixed completely?"

"Geek squad was down a member, couldn't figure it out without you." Mick replied disinterestedly.

"Oh, okay. What are you guys planning to do about Sara?"

"Nothing, she can rot. I mean, I can't blame her for using u as a punching bag, I want to do it myself sometimes, but apparently that would get me locked up, and I don’t want that. But yeah, we’re gonna leave her there."

"You can't just let her rot down there, what does the rest of the team think of this?" Mick shrugged.

"Why do you care? I sure wouldn't if she had done that to me," Mick said, gesturing at my face.

"Because she's still a member of our team, no matter what she did. And I did something to deserve it anyways," Ray mumbled the last part.

"What do you mean you deserved it, Haircut? You didn't do anything I saw to make her do that." Mick furrowed his brows. He didn't understand why Haircut would say something like that. Did he really believe it was his fault?

"Sara doesn't really tend to do things without reason, so I definitely did something. Anyways, thank you for filling me in on what's been happening, I'm gonna go," Ray awkwardly slid out of the room. He didn't want to explain why this was his fault and not Sara's. Mick didn't seem to have realized it yet and it felt awkward to explain, so he decided to just leave the conversation.

He went back to his room and flopped down on top of his covers and closed his eyes for a moment. "Hey Gideon, can I try to fix the ship or not with my concussion?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Palmer but I fear fixing the ship would not be the best course of action.”

"It's alright, thanks Gideon." Ray rubbed his eyes and decided what to do. He couldn't help fix the ship or do any means of self entertainment such as reading a book, watching tv, or anything that required concentration, so he was left with two things to do: bother his teammates or sleep. Wait, bother his teammates? Ray had never thought about talking to them or asking them to do something with him as bothering them. He guessed that's what it was though, clearly he bothered people, enough for them to physically attack him.

That brought his thoughts to Sara. Oh God, Sara. She was locked in the holding cell for something he had caused her to do. It should be him down there, that way he couldn't accidentally force people into doing stuff like this. Sara must want to kill him for letting her end up down there. He decided to make things right. He didn't want to tell someone else on the team about why it was his fault, because based on the look Mick had on his face (and the fact that she was the one locked up) they didn't realize that it was his fault yet. So he decided to talk to the one team member who would understand. Sara herself.

He didn't quite get why the thought of going to talk to her terrified him. She was locked up, she couldn't hut him, and if she did then he would deserve it anyways. He decided to bring her a small snack, so that if she hadn't been given food then she wouldn't be hungry, and if she had then it wouldn't seem like he was an idiot for not knowing.

Gripping the granola bar (her favorite flavor, as a means of apology), He made his way to where Sara was being held. When he saw her, he was surprised. He had expected her to be pacing angrily, or asleep, or something. But she was sitting blank faced staring at the wall, her arms crossed and her nails digging into her arms. He tentatively walked closer, trying not to squish the granola bar in his tight grip. He saw that she had been left plenty of food, but all of it was untouched and she was sitting far away from it.

"Um, Sara? Are you okay?" Ray said in a soft voice. Sara jumped a mile, clearly startled by his arrival. She started to say something but stopped short when she looked at him. His face. It was terrible. He had two black eyes, a giant cut on the left side of his forehead, a deep purple bruise on the right side of his jaw, a split lip, another cut running through his left eyebrow, a scratch on his left cheekbone, and a bunch more small bruises everywhere. And his neck. He had a full hand print- her hand print, on it. She had done this. Sara wanted to cry, she couldn't believe that she had done this to one of her best friends. Well, someone who used to be one of her best friends, Ray definitely hated her, he had just come down here to tell her that.

Then she noticed the granola bar. It was her favorite kind. Ray had forgiven her. Of course Ray forgave her. Of course he did. Leave it to Ray to forgive the person who deserved the least forgiveness of anyone in the world. Sara wouldn't be surprised if he forgave Vandal Savage himself. She didn't deserve him, he was too good of a person to be associated with someone like her. She was evil, she had hurt one of her friends for no good reason. She didn't deserve him, she didn't think she deserved anything at that moment.

"You're really gonna ask ME if I'M okay? Have you looked in a mirror recently?" 

"I'm afraid Dr. Steins attempts at healing me have left me blind, but it might just be a side-effect of going near Mick for too long."

"Both those things are sure to do it." The conversation trailed off after that, then they both said the same thing at the same time.

"I'm sorry!" They both looked at each other in shock, and Sara spoke first.

"Ray, what do you have to be sorry for, I'm the one who attacked, who hurt you. You didn't do anything wrong, I did."

"No you didn't Sara. I've known you for a long time and you don't do things without reason, so it was something I did, which means you can't blame yourself. I know that I can be annoying and stuff and I'm sorry for pushing you to the point where you did that. Plus now you're stuck down here, and you haven't been eating," he gestured to the full plates of untouched food. "I'm the one who should be down here. If I wasn't there then none of this would have happened, so I'm sorry." He reached and put the granola bar through the food slot, and then sat down so they were facing each other through the glass. Sara was in shock. How could Ray blame himself for this? Well she knew how, he had explained his train of thought and he was Ray. Of course that's what he was going to do.

"Listen Ray, don't you dare-"

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" Professor Stein demanded, barging into the room. "Are you really threatening Raymond so soon after what you did?”

"No Professor, let me explain-" Sara started to say before she was cut off again.

Shame on you Ms, Lance! Come on Raymond, we're leaving, you don't deserve to spend any more time with her." The Professor gestured for Ray to stand up, and he flinched back. That was new. Ray had never flinched from any of his team members before. The Professor hadn't even been within a distance where his gesture could have hit him, and he still flinched. Huh. He would definitely have to work on that, he wouldn't want it to cause him to screw something up while on a mission. He couldn't screw anything else up.

Ray thought about arguing with the Professor about leaving, he wanted to keep talking to Sara, to convince her not to feel guilty and to hopefully start eating again (That really wasn't a healthy habit). Then Ray thought about the Professor's word choice, and realized he was right. He didn't deserve to spend any more time with Sara. She didn't deserve to have to put up with him for any longer. What if he made her mad again and she wanted to hit him. She couldn't because of the glass, so she would just have to suffer through the emotion without being able to act on it. He had no right to but her through that. So he stood up and followed Stein to the door, but not before giving Sara a look that he hoped conveyed the message that he wanted her to eat. Apparently it did as she held up the bar and made a show of unwrapping it. He nodded his approval and left after he saw her take the first bite.

As soon as he was gone, Sara spit it out, sighing and rubbing her head. She couldn't believe what Ray had just said. Did he really blame himself for this? She thought about what he had said. It was true that she didn't usually do things without reason, but everyone has their exceptions. Two days ago was one of hers. She regretted her decision with everything she had, and the guilt was unbearable. She was beginning to get dizzy from lack of food and drink, so she lay down and went to sleep.

Ray followed the Professor down the hall to the kitchen where the rest of the team was having lunch. He made himself a sandwich and poured himself root beer, because it was easy enough and tasted better than anything fabricated. He sat down off to the side and ate quietly, watching the team go through the motions of making their own food and drinks. Lunch was the least fabricated meal of the day because lunch foods were much easier to make than breakfast and dinner foods. Ray watched everyone move through the kitchen. Sometimes when they were in a crowded space like this, it worked. They glided past each other, anticipating everyone else's movements and acting like a freshly oiled machine. This was not one of those times. Everyone was too frazzled to be a functioning machine. People bumped into each other near constantly, and everyone seemed frustrated. Frustrated enough to hurt someone.

Ray shook the thought out of his head, there wasn't time for that. He took as long as possible to eat because as soon as he was done he would be back to having nothing to do. Apparently he wasn't allowed to visit Sara and everyone else on the ship was busy. Mick was doing whatever he did (no one wanted to know), and everyone else was helping fix the ship (even Nate and Amaya were put to work).

Though he finished long after everyone else, it still felt too soon. He stood up and began washing the dishes that had built up over the past few days. It was difficult with his cast, and he didn't really know whether or not it was waterproof, but he felt like he needed to do it. He couldn't help with anything else, so he figured this was one way to make himself useful. He sort of zoned out for awhile, going into autopilot while thinking of nothing in particular. Eventually when he reached down for the next dish, there weren't any. He sighed and started to try to think of a task that he could do that would take a long time. He eventually decided to help Sara. It couldn't be fun sitting in a cell, especially one with a lot of disgusting uneaten food. Sure he wasn't exactly supposed to do that, but everyone was busy with the ship, who was really going to notice? He went down there and found her asleep. After a small debate he decided to wake her.

"Um, Sara?" He said awkwardly. She groaned and peeled herself off the floor. Her eyes were cloudy and barely open and she looked like death itself. He began to regret waking her, it looked like she could use the sleep. "Uh sorry, I just figured you might not want to be around all the uneaten food, it probably doesn't smell too great, but I could've gotten it without waking you up I guess, that was dumb, uh"

"Ray, you're rambling" She held up her hand to stop him from apologizing. "That'd be great but you don't have to, it's fine." Sara looked awkward, like she didn't quite know how to act. Ray wasn't used to this. She was usually so sure and confident, but she looked so small on the floor surrounded by food she had refused to eat. Ray felt guilty, he was the reason she was here.

"It's no trouble really, I feel bad for getting you stuck down here," He motioned for her to start sliding the bowls through the slot. He could unlock the door and just get them, but he had a feeling the rest of the team wouldn't approve. She did so but looked upset for some reason. Did he say something wrong? He probably did, he was always messing things up.

"Ray, listen, the Professor interrupted me earlier but you can't blame yourself for this. I messed up: me, not you. I attacked you without good reason, I'm the reason you're hurt, and I'm the reason I'm down here. None of this is on you, okay?" He stared at her in shock. He'd expected her to be mad. She should be mad, he had made her do this. Granted it was an accident, but still his fault.

"Sara, no. I made you do this, not on purpose of course, but you wouldn't have done it without reason, and now you're being punished for what I made you do."

"That's the thing you aren't getting Ray, I didn't have a reason! I don't know why I did it, but it wasn't your fault. It was my mistake and I take responsibility. You can't try to be responsible for what I did. Please, don't blame yourself." Sara was practically begging by the end. Sara never begged. For only a moment, he felt like she must have really meant it, before he dismissed the idea as impossible. Sara didn't do irrational, this one was on him. She didn't appreciate being told as much.

"Ray." He flinched at how hard her voice was. "This was not your fault. Go ask anyone on the ship: this was me. Sara Lance. You are not at fault, okay?" 

"Sara." He sounded an odd mix of angry and concerned.

"Yeah....?"

"You didn't eat the bar I gave you."

"Oh, yeah, uh," Sara looked uncomfortable again. Ray didn't like the look.

"I'm going to go get you a new one, and you're going to eat it." He didn't give her the time to object before he grabbed one of the plates and left for the kitchen. With his arm, it was all he could carry. He went to the kitchen and dropped the plate in the sink. He debated grabbing a bucket so he wouldn't have to make a thousand trips with the plates, but then decided that it would be a good way to pass the time, so he returned with only the granola bar. When he got there Sara immediately launched into a speech about how she wasn't hungry. He ignored her and slid the bar into the cell, before sitting down to face her. He stared at her, not saying anything, but merely motioned for her to eat the bar. 

It took a good 10 minutes of silence before Sara caved and unwrapped the bar. She took a bite and chewed for longer than she needed to before reluctantly swallowing. She still didn't feel as though she deserved to eat. She hurt Ray, she didn't deserve anything. She swallowed and looked at him he smiled and motioned for her to eat the rest. She groaned and flipped onto her back.

"I don't see why you even care. If someone on the team tried to do this to me i wouldn't care."

"Yes you would, and again it wasn't your fault."

"No I wouldn't and yes it was."

"Tell that to Mick and you didn't do anything I didn't deserve." Sara sat up at that and made eye contact. Ray sensed the lecture and decided that he would rather avoid it. "Now, I'm going to go put these plates away. By the time I'm done you should be too." With that he picked up another plate and left. Neither Sara nor Ray knew what he would do if she didn't finish, but the threat still weighed on Sara enough that she slowly finished, her stomach sickeningly full since she hadn't eaten for so long. Ray looked satisfied, and took the wrapper in his pocket saying he would throw it out later. 

He and Sara got into a random conversation about who knows what, that had them both in stitches laughing by the end. Their fun almost ended when Jax came to get Ray for dinner. But when Jax looked at the pair of them, he left without a word. He didn't want to break up their fun. Ray could grab something else to eat later. He was certainly having more fun than he would with the team walking on eggshells around him. So he left the pair to their fun, and went to join the team for dinner. Maybe Ray's recovery would be faster than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's chapter three. I hope you liked it i guess? (there's probably a lot of typos, I didn't spend a ton of time proofreading so sorry). ALSO i'm gonna be editing the previous chapters just for format and typos and stuff, not for content, so if you look back (i don't know why you would but) and it seems different then that's all I'm doing, the content is the same though so you don't need to reread it or anything. Anyways, you have finished this chapter: go do whatcha gotta do now i guess (im awkward, sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first chapter I guess. I'm sorry if it's terrible, I don't write a lot so idk.


End file.
